Testbed Patch Note:1.1.53.0
There were a few more fixes we wanted to get tested before we pushed a 1.1.x build to the live servers. The most important changes are those to Marks of Victory and Port Contention. See below and also check out Rev's Devlog for details. We hope to push this build to the Live servers early the week of 2/11. Known Issues * Sometimes when you enter a ship combat room from the Open Sea, you'll see the model of a nearby town in there. You can sail through it - it shouldn't cause a problem. But it shouldn't be there. We're working to fix this. * We're still working to fix the crash that occurs when some players enter Campeche, Rosignol, or Puerto Cabezas. Rumor has it that turning off anti-aliasing is a good work-around. * It's not possible to use the Harbor Master to transport to a ship stored in Black Point. Differences between 1.1.48.0 and 1.1.53.0 include but aren’t limited to Ships / Outfitting * Many players have not realized that some of your cargo is lost when you sink. This is because we never told them, so we've made some UI changes to make it clearer that unsecured cargo is lost when you sink. We added a line to the tooltips of these items about this and we also added an icon overlay to their icons that, when you hover over it, gives an explanation of unsecured cargo. * Some pirate players who stole career-restricted ships were then confused when they were flagged for PvP. We clarified the text of the tooltip on the Invalid Ship PvP effect. It now says, "This stolen ship is flagged for PvP and can be attacked anywhere on the open sea. The (Captured) versions of all career-restricted ships are invalid." * Fixed a bug in the new logout rules. They weren't working correctly on the Open Sea. * Stopped the logout timer and the "Are you sure?" quit dialog from fighting with each other. Now when you try to quit, your logout timer gets cancelled. * Fixed a bug that let you activate skills you shouldn't have been able to activate. * Ship tuning: Added a small amount of target tracking to light guns. * Ship tuning: Made small adjustments to target tracking, mainly on the mid to upper range ships. Most noticeable on the Raa. * Ship tuning: Added a bit of max range accuracy to all guns * Ship tuning: Added a small amount of mid-range accuracy to mid-heavy guns * Ship tuning: Reduced small/medium ship defense slightly. * Ship tuning: Added a little bit of damage reduction to large, huge and colossal ships. * Ship tuning: Slightly reduced the relative motion accuracy penalty. Slightly extended the range at which we start applying relative motion penalties. * Ship tuning: Decreased the defense of the 'La Belle' Mastercraft Corvette, it was higher than intended. * Ship tuning: Reduced the damage reduction of some ships (such as the Cruizer) that were set too high due to having their size reduced recently. * Ship tuning: Increased the defense for third rate and above line ships. * Ship tuning: Slightly increased the defense for some mid-range and high-end ships. * Ship tuning: Slightly increased the crew damage reduction based on the amount of crew you have remaining compared to your total crew. Missions * Added an info service on career trainers to let players know how often they can expect career missions. * European Trader Missions: We had a bug that prevented you from taking these missions if you were "celebrated" by the appropriate faction instead of simply "loved." Fixed that. * Added a 30-second cooldown timer to the Rebel Agent missions to help stabilize unrest gains achieved that way. We have code fixes for this as well and once we are confident that we've solved the issue where players can spam turnins to force contention, we will remove the timers on the missions. Economy * Captured 'Tigre' Frigate deeds did not have "(Captured)" in the item name. This made the careening camp recipes appear buggy when they weren't. Fixed that. PvP / Contention * It was possible in a port battle for defenders to hide in town while attackers were locked out for 30 minutes. Fixed that. Defenders can't use that door for 30 minutes just like attackers. * Removed a mission that let you exchange Marks of Victory for Royal Commendations. We still let you exchange Marks of Victory for Commendations, just not Royal Commendations. * Marks of Victory are now tradable. * Marks of Victory weren't being rewarded for sinking other players. Fixed that. You should now get 1 for sinking a level 10-19 ship, 2 for a level 20-29 ship, and so on up to 5 for sinking a level 50 ship. Note it's the ship level that matters, not the level of the player sailing her. * If players got port unrest just up over the limit to flip the port and then didn't attack for a few minutes before we calculated whether it was time to flip the port, the unrest decay would be such that the port wouldn't flip. And the players would need to try again to increase unrest and wait for us to calculate again. (We calculate about once every 10 minutes right now, but that's tunable.) We've moved the unrest decay calculation to occur AFTER the "should we flip the port?" calculation to help with that issue. Art / UI / Sound * The Spanish and British level 45 privateer coat designs were wrong. Fixed that. * We changed the restriction on your camera in avatar space so that you can see higher into the sky. BSharp thinks this makes the game prettier and less claustrophobic. Misha predicts this will enable you to find more graphical bugs. ;) Stability / Performance * If you had a very large Society and many members were actively zoning around, your client would pause or stutter every time. This is probably to blame for many seemingly random pauses and stutters among Society players. Fixed that. There's still an efficiency change we need to make when they're logging in and out a lot, but it's much better than it was. * Fixed a memory leak in the Open Sea zone server that was leading to crashes. Besides fixing the cause of the crash, we've also set up a mechanism for predicting that sort of problem so if we ever cause another issue like this, we'll be able to deal with it without crashing. Those of you who have experienced the Open Sea server going down, this fix is for you! Misc * Added some additional words to the profanity filter. * Added some additional names to the reserved names list. * We forgot to merge the change to the network ports we use for communication from the previous version into this one. Fixed that. This build now uses the same ports as the build on Live. * Added additional localized text and some localization bug fixes from SOE. * We made a change to the way we process art files so that they don't all have to change when we push a new build with art fixes. This should decrease patch size. For Testbed, it may increase patch size but going from 1.0.x on the Live servers to this build on the live servers should be a smaller patch than the last Testbed upgrade was. category:Testbed Patch Notes